Vongola Academy
by Evil Lady Red
Summary: Traduction - AU. Fem!Tsuna - Elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention. Elle n'avait jamais demander à ce qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rester dans l'ombre et vivre sa vie, sans qu'on la dérange. Et personne ne l'approchait. Jusqu'au jour où Reborn, une des personnes les plus populaires de l'académie, la remarque et ne la lâchera plus.
1. Meet the Devil

**Vongola Academy**

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Non défini. Fem!Tsuna

**Diclaimer :** Rien de m'appartient, ni le manga, ni l'histoire. Je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice :3

**Note : **Tout d'abord, Merci à WinterGuardianAngel24 qui m'a autorisée à traduire sa fiction _Vongola Academy_.  
Ensuite, ceux qui n'aiment pas les "Fem!Tsuna", passez votre chemin si vous n'aimez pas le Gender-Bending.  
Que dire plus.. Ce n'est pas ma première traduction, mais on va pas dire que je suis une experte non plus, loin de là. J'ai pas mal galéré sur certaines phrases et expressions, mais j'ai essayé de rester le plus proche possible de la version originale. Mais si vous trouvez certains passages bizarres, ou des fautes, signalez le moi ; je corrigerai mes erreurs et ça m'aidera pour la suite ! ^^

Voilà, bonne lecture (; _[ En espérant que ça va vous plaire.. _' ] _

* * *

Chapter 1 : Meet the Devil  
Rencontre avec le Diable.

Les élèves fixaient l'horloge d'un air impatient, attendant la fin du cours. C'était une belle journée, et beaucoup d'entre eux avaient prévu de passer du temps dehors avec leurs amis. Dommage que ce n'était pas encore le week-end, sinon ils en auraient profité pour aller traîner dans la ville la plus proche.

Enfin, la liberté ! Avec comme dernière consigne de finir leurs devoirs, les étudiants purent se précipiter hors de la classe et retrouver leurs amis.

Seule une personne solitaire prenait son temps, rangeant lentement ses affaires et sortant de la salle, plutôt contente qu'un autre jour se soit enfin terminé. Au moins, elle pouvait enfin s'éloigner des railleries et moqueries, et se relaxer dans son dortoir. En espérant que personne ne viendra la déranger aujourd'hui.

Un groupe d'étudiants de la même année ricana, tandis qu'elle passa près d'eux.

- Dame-Tsuna est tellement pitoyable ! Dit l'un d'entre eux.

- Si elle n'était pas si faible, les gens voudraient peut-être trainer avec elle, ajouta la fille qui l'accompagnait.

Les autres rirent aussi, mais ils devinrent vite ennuyés, voyant que leurs moqueries n'eurent aucun effet, et ils continuèrent leur chemin. Tsuna soupira intérieurement. Elle s'y était habituée maintenant leurs petites insultes ne la blessaient plus autant qu'avant.

Telle était la vie de Dame-Tsuna.

* * *

Reborn était énervé.

Pourquoi ?

Et bien, parce qu'en essayant de s'échapper de sa salle de classe suffocante, il avait attiré l'attention de tous ses admirateurs, et son professeur l'avait appelé pour lui demander s'il pouvait délivrer un tas de dossiers dans le bureau des profs.

Mais ne le méprenez pas. D'accord, la besogne qu'on lui avait assigné l'ennuyait un peu, mais ce n'était pas la véritable raison pour laquelle il était énervé. Ni le fait que les filles s'évanouissaient ou essayaient de flirter avec lui dès qu'il passait par là.

Non.

La raison pour laquelle il était si irrité pour le moment était le fait qu'il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir où se situait ce bureau.

Quoi ? Il était humain aussi, non ?

Même s'il n'y avait absolument aucune chance que Reborn admette ses défauts à qui que ce soit.

Mais le problème persistait toujours. S'il ne demandait son chemin à personne, alors comment allait-il faire pour délivrer ces fichus dossiers ?

Soudain, une idée germa dans sa tête.

S'il ne pouvait pas trouver le bureau, il n'avait qu'à passer la besogne à quelqu'un qui pourrait le faire à sa place.

Reborn eut un sourire en coin, ce qui causa les gloussements et murmures excités de toutes les filles se trouvant dans le couloir. Il les ignora, préférant chercher quelqu'un de plus approprié à la tâche. Il devait trouver un petit groupe, ça lui évitera d'être encerclé par un troupeau de filles, et gaspiller de l'énergie après pour s'en échapper.

Au tournant d'un couloir, il remarqua une fille qui marchait toute seule.

Parfait !

- Hey ! Héla-t-il tout en trottinant jusqu'à sa rencontre. Excuse-moi, mais tu pourrais me rendre un service ? Demanda-t-il avec un charmant sourire, forcé et faux.

- Hein ?

La fille fixa l'adolescent au cheveux noir corbeau, et jeta des regards autour d'elle pour voir s'il ne parlait pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Reborn quant à lui, pensait que cette fille n'était pas du tout attirante. Contrairement aux autres filles de l'académie, celle qui se tenait devant lui ne portait pas de maquillage, ses yeux étaient recouverts par sa frange ridiculement longue, et ses vêtements étaient trop grands. En fait, c'était comme si elle n'avait aucune féminité.

Mais il continua à lui sourire malgré son apparence. Il fallait qu'elle tombe sous son charme pour qu'il puisse lui refiler son travail.

- Et bien, je me demandais si tu pouvais apporter ces dossiers dans le bureau des premières années. J'ai beaucoup de travail à faire en ce moment.

Mensonge ! Mais cette fille ne le saura jamais. Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Donc, est ce que tu voudrais bien t'en occuper s'il te plait ?

- Désolée, mais je ne peux pas, répondit-elle franchement.

Il ne le montra pas, mais Reborn était choqué. Aucune fille ne lui avait jamais dit non avant. Il décida d'essayer une tactique différente.

- Wah, tu es plutôt mignonne.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Euh.. Merci.. ? Ecoute, je dois y aller là.

Deuxième choc. Comment cette fille pouvait ne pas tomber sous son charme ? Les autres étaient toutes émoustillées dès qu'il passait sur leur chemin ! Alors comment elle pouvait.. Ne _rien _ressentir ?

- T'es plutôt bizarre toi, non ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

La brunette soupira.

- Ecoute, tu as juste à continuer tout droit dans ce couloir et c'est la quatrième porte à gauche, d'accord ?

Cette fois-ci, Reborn haussa un sourcil et lui fit part de sa propre réponse intelligente, qui fut : « Hein ? ». C'était aussi une bonne chose qu'ils ne soient que deux dans le couloir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Le bureau. C'est là où il se trouve.

Les yeux de Reborn s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

- Comment as tu-...

- Tu aurais du demander d'abord, coupa Tsuna.

- Je sais très bien où le bureau-

- Tout le monde oublie des trucs de temps de temps, continua Tsuna, interrompant son aîné de nouveau. Personne ne peut être parfait, et c'est ce qui nous rend humain. Enfin, au revoir.

Tsuna commença à partir, mais Reborn attrapa son poignet.

- Tu sais, tu es très intéressante.

Tsuna frissonna en voyant l'air satisfait que prenait Reborn. Elle sentait que son sourire ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais présage.

- A partir de maintenant, tu seras mon subordonné.

Tsuna resta impassible. Jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il être égoïste ?

- Je ne crois pas, non.

Elle tenta de s'en aller, mais Reborn la tenait fermement.

- Tu devrais être contente qu'un membre de l'Association des Arcobaleno veuille faire de toi son serviteur.

- Hein ? T'es sérieux ?

Tsuna blêmit, la situation devenait de pire en pire en quelques secondes.

- C'est sympas de voir que tu connais les Arcobaleno.

Nouveau sourire. Il savait qu'il venait de gagner un point dans cet argument. Mais elle le surprit en continuant à lui répondre.

- Hiiiiiiee ! Mais je ne veux pas travailler pour toi ! Lâche. Moi. Tout. De Suite !

- Pas de chance ! Je t'ai remarquée. Alors maintenant tu es mon esclave !

- C'est contre les Droits de l'Homme ! Hurla Tsuna.

- Okay, alors tu seras mon animal de compagnie.  
- Pourquoi cette position est de plus en plus basse ? Cria-t-elle, frustée.

- Tu peux continuer à me divertir pendant un long moment, mon nouveau joujou ! Dit Reborn avec un sourire espiègle, ignorant complètement les plaintes de Tsuna.

- Ne m'ignore pas ! Et pourquoi mon rang est encore tombée ?

- Ouais, tu seras très amusante.

- Ne m'ignore pas, imbécile ! Bordel ! Pourquoi tu me fais subir ça alors je viens juste de te rencontrer ?

- On apprendra à mieux se connaître pendant que tu bosseras pour moi.

- Ecoute ce que les autres ont à te dire ! Prends pas ces décisions tout seul !

- Allez, on y va.

Reborn commença à tirer la pauvre fille à travers le couloir.

- Arrête de m'ignorer, abruti !

Tsuna planta ses talons dans le sol, essayant de ralentir sa progression, mais cette faible tentative n'était qu'un gaspillage d'énergie.

- Tsuna ?

Le duo se retourna, pour voir un blond debout dans le hall d'entrée.

- Yo, Crétin d'Blond, fit Reborn sans enthousiasme. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'autre jeune homme.

Tsuna ressentit une vague de soulagement et appela son aîné.

- Ieyasu-Senpai ! Aide moi !

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Reborn, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire avec Tsuna ?

- Quoi ? Elle est ma nouvelle esclave, répondit-il effrontément.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

- Haha, très drôle. Maintenant relâche-la.

Reborn haussa les épaules.

- Bah, j'ai d'autres choses à faire de toute façon. Je te verrai plus tard, fillette bizarre.

Les deux autres attendirent que le garçon aux cheveux de jais disparut derrière une porte, avant de soupirer, de soulagement pour Tsuna, de lassitude et de frustration pour Ieyasu.

- Tu devrais vraiment être plus prudente, Tsuna-chan, dit le blond en souriant chaleureusement. Comment est-ce que tu t'es débrouillée pour attirer son attention ?

- J'en sais rien ! Souffla-t-elle, exaspérée. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était de lui dire où était le bureau, parce que je ne voulais pas livrer ces dossiers pour lui.

- Ah, d'accord. Je vois maintenant, ria le blond.

Tsuna se tourna pour le fixer.

- Hey, qu'est ce que j'ai fait, Ieyasu-senpai ?

- D'abbord, tu avais promis que tu m'appellerais Giotto quand il n'y a personne autour, dit-il en grimaçant légèrement. Franchement, c'est comme si tu ne voulais pas te rappeler qu'on est des amis d'enfance.

- Ce n'est pas ça, Giotto ! Répondit rapidement Tsuna. C'est juste que..

Giotto sourit de nouveau et ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Je sais, Tsuna. Allez, j'ai décidé que je voulais manger de tes plats faits-maison pour le diner aujourd'hui.

- Quoi ? Espèce de profiteur ! Va faire ton diner tout seul ! Protesta-t-elle.

Mais Giotto ne fit que rire et attrapa sa main pour la tirer vers les dortoirs.

* * *

Tsuna grommela sombrement, mais continua à préparer le diner. Giotto rit il savait que Tsuna aimait être paresseuse et ne pas cuisiner si c'était possible, mais il adorait la taquiner. En plus, sa cuisine était aussi délicieuse que celle de sa mère.

- Tu sais Tsu-Tsu, je sais pourquoi Reborn s'intéresse à toi, dit Giotto alors qu'il posait son coude sur le comptoir pour supporter sa tête.

Confuse, Tsuna haussa les sourcils.

- Désolée. Reborn ?

- Le mec qui était en train de faire de toi sa servante tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-il.

- Oh ? Et pour quelle raison ? Demanda-t-elle aigrement.

- C'est parce que tu n'étais pas intéressée par lui.

- Hein ?

Giotto rit légèrement.

- Contrairement aux autres filles de cette école, tu n'es pas tombée sous son charme avec juste un beau sourire.

- Pfeuh ! Fit-elle en lançant les ingrédients dans la poêle. Pourquoi devrais-je tomber sous le charme d'un inconnu avec un faux sourire ?

Giotto haussa les épaules.

- Et bien, la plupart des filles sont comme ça. C'est la même chose pour moi.

- Mais au moins, tes sourires son plutôt vrais, sauf si tu n'es pas de bonne humeur. Ce Reborn ne semble pas sourire aimablement très souvent. En fait, il a plutôt l'air du genre à sourire dangereusement.

- Pfff .. ! Sourire dangereux ?

- Oui, tu sais.. Comme s'il était en train de penser à la disparition de quelqu'un d'autre, ou à les torturer..

Giotto éclata de rire et faillit tomber de son siège.

- Quoi ? S'indigna Tsuna.

- Rien, rien du tout, lui assura-t-il en se calmant. C'est juste que tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui arriver à cerner la personnalité d'un autre en une conversation. Reborn est exactement comme tu l'as décrit.

Tsuna frissonna.

- Je vais l'éviter prudemment alors.

- Ouaip.

Giotto se remit dans sa position initiale et continua à observer Tsuna. Il ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre la conversation quand la porte claqua soudainement.

- Giotto !

- Ah, salut G. ! salua le blond d'un vague signe de la main.

- Imbécile ! Tu as _encore _laissé tomber ta paperasse ! Cria celui à la chevelure rouge.

- Hahaha ! Calme toi, G., j'essayais de te dire que Giotto avait fini, mais qu'il avait caché tous les papiers pour que tu ne les trouves pas ! Fit une nouvelle voix.

- Ce n'est pas mieux, et tu le sais très bien Ugetsu ! Hurla G.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, un moulin ? S'écria Tsuna.

- Désolé pour le dérangement, Tsuna-chan, dit Asari en riant.

G. se calma et lui offrit un léger sourire.

- Désolée gamine, ton crétin de frère me soulait trop.

- Quelle histoire... soupira-t-elle.

Giotto ronchonna, ce qui entraîna une claque sur sa tête de la part de G.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? Demanda Asari.

- Maintenant, je dois tripler la dose, grommela Tsuna.

- Haha, désolée ! Dit le noiraud avec un grand sourire.

- Ah, je savais à l'extrême que je vous trouverai ici ! Fit une voix calme.

Giotto qui allait taquiner Tsuna, remarqua un sourcil qui se contractait dangereusement, et la prise qu'elle avait sur la poêle devenir de plus en plus forte. Du coup, le blond se tourna vers son ami aux cheveux rouges.

- Je te parie 10,000 yen que la prochaine personne qui passe à travers cette porte, finit avec une poêle à frire dans la face, lui chuchota-t-il derrière sa main.

G. renifla.

- Je parie une casserole ou un couteau.

- Marché conclu !

- Nufufufufu, cet endroit me paraît bien bruyant..

PANG ! Giotto ricana et se tourna vers G.

- Tu me dois dix mille yen.

- Ouais, ouais.

G. leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit l'argent voulu.

* * *

Reviews ? :3


	2. Lunch Fiasco

**Vongola Academy**

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Non défini.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, ni le manga, ni l'histoire.

**Warning : **Personnage très OOC, surtout pour Tsuna.

**Blabla Inutile : **Je m'excuse pour le retard, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour traduire ce chapitre, et j'avais la tête un peu ailleurs.. En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé leur avis ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette traduction plaisent à autant de monde, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'ai transmis le message à l'auteur, qui est d'ailleurs, très contente que d'autres personnes aiment sa fiction.

Enfin bref, voici donc le chapitre 2 ! ( :

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Lunch Fiascos

Tsuna ouvrit gaiement son déjeuner. Jusqu'à maintenant, sa journée s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Un de ses persécuteurs avait dû rester dans sa chambre, malade, et cette personne se trouvait être celle qui volait le plus souvent son déjeuner ou son argent. C'était le seul repas de la journée qu'elle aimait bien préparer, et si elle n'en avait pas envie, elle allait à la cafétéria, ouverte 24H/24 et 7j/7, et servant une grande variété de plats différents.

Tsuna attaqua son bento, appréciant la nourriture. Ce n'était pas aussi bon que la cuisine de sa mère, mais si on considérait le temps qu'il a fallu pour qu'elle apprenne à cuisiner et les heures de _pure torture _que sa mère lui a fait subir pour assimiler cette habilité particulière, c'était plutôt un bon résultat.

- Pas mal. J'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais si douée pour quelque chose d'aussi minutieux que ça.

Tsuna se figea, une autre bouchée à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Elle se tourna lentement, et vit le garçon qu'elle avait rencontré la veille, en train de manger son déjeuner.

- Hiiiiiiiiie !

Elle recula jusqu'au mur du fond en un éclair.

- Depuis quand es-tu ici ?!

- Yo, fillette bizarre, salua-t-il en ignorant sa question. Ou devrais-je t'appeler Dame-Tsuna comme tout le monde ?

'_Merde. Il avait dit quoi Giotto ? C'est quoi son nom déjà ?' _Tsuna claqua sa langue.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise que tu connaisses ce surnom, mais pourquoi es-tu en train de manger mon déjeuner ?

- Parce que j'ai trouvé que contrairement à n'importe quelle autre matière, tu es plutôt douée en cuisine. Et donc, j'ai décidé de goûter moi même pour voir si c'était vrai, fit Reborn narquoisement. Même si je dois admettre que je suis curieux sur le fait que tu échoues lamentablement en économie domestique, alors que tu es douée.

- Tais-toi, s'irrita Tsuna.

Elle se leva et alla se rasseoir à sa place.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là d'abord ?

- Je t'avais dit que je te verrai plus tard. De plus, tu es ma nouvelle servante et j'ai du travail pour toi.

L'étreinte de Tsuna se resserra et les baguettes se brisèrent en deux.

- Depuis quand ai-je accepté de l'être ? Grogna-t-elle.

- Hier, quand j'ai décidé que tu étais intrigante.

- Oublie ça.. Tch. Je n'ai même plus faim.

Tsuna ferma son bento et le remit dans son sac.

- Maintenant, est ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, me laisser tranquille ?

Reborn ignora sa question.

- Bien, comme ça je ne pourrai pas perturber ton déjeuner !

- C'est déjà le cas ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- D'accord, allez, on y va.

Reborn attrapa son poignet et la tira hors de la classe.

- Arrête d'ignorer tout ce qui ne t'es pas utile, crétin ! Cria Tsuna.

Elle essaya de se dégager de sa prise comme elle put, mais il ne sembla même pas le remarquer.  
- Lâche-moi !

- Pas de chance. Je veux m'amuser avec mon nouveau jouet avant de retourner travailler.

- Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! Maintenant, lâche moi !

Reborn la traîna à travers toute l'école jusqu'au bâtiment administratif, situé entre l'établissement du lycée et celui du collège. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant une double porte, quelque part dans le deuxième étage, et poussa Tsuna à l'intérieur, qui ne réussit pas à se rattraper et tomba lourdement sur le sol, face contre terre.

- Iit-ta-tai... marmonna-t-elle, frottant son pauvre menton en s'asseyant.

- Fais moi un expresso, lui commanda-t-il en s'affalant sur l'un des trois beaux canapés. Personne ne semble savoir faire une tasse convenable ici.

- Va en Enfer ! Cria Tsuna.

Elle se remit sur ses pieds et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce. Soudain, une corde apparut de nulle part et s'enroula autour d'elle. En un coup, elle retomba par terre.

- Pour l'Amour de- ! Mais merde, laisse moi partir !

- Pas sans ma tasse de café. On peut le faire de manière facile ou difficile, c'est toi qui choisit, la nargua Reborn.

- Ah, parce que _ça_, c'est la façon facile ?

Il ne fit que sourire. Tsuna respira lentement pour se calmer.

- Si je te prépare ta fichu tasse d'expresso, tu me laisseras enfin tranquille ?

- Ça dépend si c'est bon ou pas.

Ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement. Il avait déjà torturé d'autres personnes avant, mais pour certaines raisons, cette fille était, de très loin, la plus divertissante. Tsuna tiqua.

- Juste une tasse, et après, je m'en vais.

Elle traversa la pièce, allant vers la cuisine, orientée si gentiment par Reborn ( notez le sarcasme ). Quelques secondes après que Tsuna quitta la salle, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Yo, kora !

Colonello et Lal entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Humpf, je ne pensais pas que tu serais le premier à arriver pour la réunion, dit Lal, quelque peu surprise.

- J'avais quelque chose pour me divertir aujourd'hui, répondit vaguement Reborn.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et quatre personnes firent leur apparition.

- Bonjour tout le monde, salua Fong, le dernier à entrer.

Mammon, Skull et Verde ne firent que de les ignorer et s'installèrent. Puis, Tsuna sortit de la cuisine.

- Voilà ta fichue tasse de café ! Maintenant, fous moi la paix !

Elle tenta de nouveau de quitter la pièce, mais la corde que Reborn tenait toujours alla s'enrouler autour de sa cheville, la faisant trébucher et tomber la tête la première... Encore une fois. Un flot de jurons s'échappa de la bouche de la brunette, avant qu'elle ne se remette debout.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as encore fait tomber, bordel ?!

- Je te l'ai dit, tu ne pourras partir seulement si je trouve que l'expresso que tu as fait est satisfaisant. Et je ne trouve pas celui-ci tout à fait à la hauteur.

Mensonge. En réalité, il appréciait la boisson qu'il lui avait demandé de faire, mais ça signifiait aussi qu'il devra faire en sorte qu'elle soit toujours à proximité, ou il ne pourrait plus avoir une bonne tasse de café comme celle-ci pendant un moment.

- Et donc, tu n'as pas l'intention de me laisser tranquille, c'est ça ? Siffla Tsuna, un tic nerveux agitant son sourcil.

- Qui est-ce, Reborn ? Demanda Lal, tandis que Colonello approuvait d'un signe de la tête.

- Ouais ! Et pourquoi tu la harcèles, kora !

- Ceci, est mon nouveau jouet, fit Reborn en souriant sadiquement.

- Je ne _suis pas_ ton jouet ! Cria Tsuna. _'Je ne dois pas le tuer. Je ne dois pas le tuer. Je ne dois pas le tuer. Je ne dois pas le tuer.'_

Reborn donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête de Tsuna.

- Tu es bien trop faible pour pouvoir frapper un seul coup, et tu peux encore moins tuer, Dame-Tsuna. Et non, je ne peux pas lire dans les pensées. Tu es juste encore plus facile à lire qu'un livre ouvert de maternelle.

La cloche sonna, signalant la fin de la pause déjeuner.

- Ah ! À cause de toi, je suis en retard pour le prochain cours !

Tsuna essaya de s'échapper de la pièce, mais fut de nouveau retenue par Reborn qui lui avait attrapé le bras.

- Et il semblerait que tu vas devoir rester, sourit-il.

Cette fille était juste trop amusante.

- Je ne te connais que depuis cinq minutes, et ma patience a déjà atteint sa limite. Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je vais être capable de survivre plus longtemps que ça ? Cingla-t-elle.

- Ce sera un bon entraînement pour ta tolérance, répondit effrontément Reborn. Dans tous les cas, présente toi devant tout le monde, Dame-Tsuna.

- Va en Enfer.

Tsuna tourna le dos au groupe et recommença une tentative de fuite. Reborn la rattrapa et pinça sa joue.

- Tu ne sais donc pas être polie, Dame-Tsuna.

- Seul, tu es intenable. Je préférais m'en aller et me suicider plutôt que d'avoir affaire avec sept comme toi, rétorqua Tsuna en frottant sa joue pour faire partir la douleur.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, ma chérie. Personne d'autre n'agit exactement comme Reborn.

Luce s'assit sur une chaise, étant rentrée dans la salle sans que personne, sauf Tsuna, ne la remarque.

- Je m'appelle Luce. Ravie de te rencontrer.

- Ni Hao. Je suis Fong. C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance.

- Je suis le Grand Skull-Sama, tu ferais mieux de-

Colonello lança un coussin sur la tête de Skull.

- Je suis Colonello, kora. Franchement, je t'admire pour avoir supporté Reborn aussi longtemps.

Lal Mirch frappa la tête de Colonello.

- Lal Mirch.

- Tu peux m'appeler Mammon, je pense.

- Tch. C'est Verde. Est-ce qu'on peut en finir avec cette réunion ?

- Et je suis Reborn.

- Pffft !

Même si Giotto lui avait déjà dit le nom du garçon, Tsuna réalisa qu'elle trouve son nom hilarant. Reborn coinça sa tête sous son bras et enfonça son poing dans son crâne.

- Arrête de rire, espèce de-

Sauf que ça la fit que rire de plus belle.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe ! J'arrête, j'arrête, j'arrête !

Mais ses plaintes ne furent pas très convaincantes avec son sourire collé aux lèvres et les quelques gloussements qui s'échappaient.

- Tu veux dire que tu parlais avec cette fille sans lui avoir dit, même pas une seule fois, ton prénom kora ! Fit Colonello, arquant un sourcil et le regardant relâcher la fille mystérieuse. Reborn haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire. Cet idiot de président gênait le passage.

- Giotto n'est pas un idiot, le réprimanda Tsuna en se frottant la tête et le menton, puis hésita pendant une seconde. D'accord, il peut être un peu stupide. Mais tu ne devrais pas parler de lui comme ça.

Reborn arqua un sourcil.

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me traiter d'imbécile.

Tsuna reniffla.

- Je pense que beaucoup de gens sont des imbéciles.

Reborn haussa encore plus son sourcil, mais décida de ne rien dire pour cette fois.

- En parlant de ce stupide président. Quel lien as-tu avec lui ? J'ai entendu une rumeur qui disait que vous étiez en fait frère et soeur.

- Hein ?

Le visage de Tsuna se crispa.

- Et bien, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il est mon frère. Mais nous ne sommes pas reliés par le sang. Ieyasu-Senpai et moi avons grandi ensemble, donc nous sommes plus comme des amis d'enfance.

- Et pourtant, personne dans l'école n'est au courant de votre relation ? Demanda Reborn, sceptique. Avec sa réputation, il pourrait facilement éloigner les gens qui se moquent de toi.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de sa part.. approuva Luce.

Tsuna aussi les épaules.

- Ca, c'est de ma faute. Je lui ai dit que je voulais que personne ne soit au courant dans cette académie.

- Et tu nous en parles à nous ?

Reborn fixa la jeune fille, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

- Aah ! Se figea Tsuna. S'il vous plait, ne le répétez à personne !

Le sourire de Reborn se fit très inquiétant.

- Dans ce cas là, tu devras être ma nouvelle servante.

- Raah !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce pouvaient voir que la jeune fille réfléchissait à toutes ses options. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda une voix très calme.

- J'ai cru entendr- Chibi ! S'exclama G.

- G ! s'écria Tsuna en courant vers lui. Sors moi de là, pitiéééééé ! J'en peux plus ! Et pourquoi est ce que personne ne m'a dit que c'était un démon ! J'aurais fui dès le moment où je l'aurais aperçu !

- Comme si tu aurais été capable de m'échapper, ricana Reborn.

G. plissa ses yeux.

- Reborn, laisse Tsuna tranquille. Je pense que le Président en a déjà parlé avec toi.

- Et je suis sûr que tu as déjà compris que je n'écoute jamais ce que dit cet idiot de blond, répondit nonchalamment Reborn.

- Allez viens, Tsuna, chuchota silencieusement Asari. Il ne vaut mieux pas être à côté de G. quand il s'énerve.

Tsuna acquiesça et sortit discrètement juste derrière Asari. Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de s'éloigner de la porte, la salle semblait presque exploser.

- Ca, c'est G. qui hurle à tue-tête.

Asari lâcha un rire.

- Et donc, que faisais-tu dans la salle de réunion des Arcobaleno ?

- Cet imbécile, Reborn, m'a traînée jusqu'ici pour que je lui fasse une tasse de café, grommela Tsuna, toujours en rogne.

- Et bien, maintenant, tu peux laisser G s'en occuper, fit gaiement Asari. Je suis sûr que Giotto en discutera avec les Arcobaleno plus tard.

Tsuna lui adressa un petit sourire.

- Merci, Asari-san. Si vous voulez, je peux préparer le diner pour vous trois en guise de remerciement.

- Vraiment ? Alors on acceptera avec plaisir ! On adore tous tes petits plats ! Répondit-il en souriant largement.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Tsuna sortit de la salle de classe avec l'intention de se rendre à la cafétéria. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien, pas un seul tyran en vue, le soleil brillait, et ce Reborn devait normalement la laisser tranquille à partir de maintenant.

- Je ne crois pas, Dame-Tsuna.

- Hiiiiiiiie ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle se fit volte-face, pour voir Reborn adossé contre la fenêtre.

- Qu'est ce qu- ! Qu'est ce que _tu_fais ici ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'écoute jamais ce que dit le Conseil des élèves, dit-il narquoisement en se décollant du mur. Suis-moi, j'ai du travail pour toi.

Tsuna ne s'embêta pas à lui répondre. Non, elle choisit de s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Et quand elle se regarda derrière elle, Reborn ne semblait pas vouloir la poursuivre, mais pour être sûre d'être en sécurité, elle courut jusqu'à la sortie pour déboucher dans les jardins. Elle grimpa dans son arbre et cachette favoris, et s'appuya contre le tronc, haletante.

- Pour quelqu'un qui est nul en sport, tu cours plutôt vite.

- Hiiiiiiie !

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de tomber, une main la rattrapa de justesse et la tira pour l'installer sur des genoux.

- Tu es aussi connue pour être extrêmement maladroite, mais tu l'es seulement quand tu es vraiment surprise.

Tsuna ignora tout ce qu'il venait de dire pour tenter de s'éloigner de lui et s'asseoir ailleurs que sur ses genoux.

- Comment as-tu fait pour arriver ici en premier ? J'étais sûre que ce lieu qui est ma cachette préférée était inconnu des autres, sinon ces brutes auraient été capables de me retrouver.

- Je sais tout, Dame-Tsuna. Et pour les choses que je ne sais pas.. J'ai mes sources.

- Raah ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu vois pas que je veux être seule ? Râla-t-elle.

Elle continua de lutter, mais n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la poigne de Reborn, qui se moqua d'elle en voyant ses efforts inutiles.

- Et c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas te laisser tranquille.

Tsuna soupira et finit par abandonner.

- Donc, si je faisais comme si je t'aimais bien, tu me laisserais ?

- Absolument pas, répondit-il en souriant. Tu es juste trop intrigante.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment cette fille pouvait être assise sur ses genoux et ne pas réagir du tout. D'accord, elle rougissait légèrement, mais la plupart des filles seraient tellement heureuses que soit elles en deviendraient toute rouge et seraient complètement nerveuse, soit elles en profiteraient pour s'installer confortablement et se pencheraient vers lui. Mais non, pas celle là. Elle se mettait le plus loin que son emprise lui permettait d'aller, et ne semblait pas affectée par leur proximité.

Reborn la tira un peu plus vers lui pour que leur corps soient collés l'un contre l'autre et plaça son menton sur son épaule. Tsuna grommela des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Hey, enlève toi ! J'ai chaud, ta tête est lourde, et ton souffle me chatouille.

Reborn rit. Cette fille était définitivement différente et un voile mystérieux semblait planer autour d'elle. Oh oui. Il allait faire en sorte qu'elle reste dans les parages. Après tout, il ne la connaissait que depuis trois jours et les cours étaient devenus beaucoup plus intéressants. Il était sûr que ce serait encore plus mouvementé si Tsuna était dans le coin plus longtemps.

* * *

Reviews ..?


	3. Hide and Seek Vongola Style

**Vongola Academy**

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Non défini.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, ni le manga, ni l'histoire.

**Warning : **Personnage très OOC, surtout pour Tsuna.

**Avant-Propos Inutile :** TADAAAA ! Le chapitre 3 est là ! Merci à **Ulane**, **Tenshirangelis**, **Xanara**, **Portgas D. Anita (Guest)**, et **Taila-san **pour vos reviews ! Ca m'a fait plaisir ! n_n  
J'ai appris aujourd'hui que le manga KHR allait se terminer dans.. Quoi ? Un chapitre ? Du coup, c'est limite si je suis en train de pleurer.. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai mis le lien tout en bas sur mon profil. Réaction ?

Enfin bref, si vous voyez des fautes et des phrases qui sonnent bizarrement, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, il se peut que quelques trucs par-ci par là m'aient échappé. (:

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Hide-and-Seek Vongola Style  
Cache-cache à la Vongola

A l'Académie, c'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner et Giotto travaillait sur quelques dossiers importants concernant le prochain festival, quand soudain, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit violemment. Il sursauta et leva le nez de son travail.

- Salut Giotto, belle journée n'est ce pas ? Oh, tu as du travail. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi ! Fais comme si je ne suis jamais venue, d'accord ? Dit rapidement Tsuna.

Et sans lui donner le temps de répondre, elle se dirigea vers le placard et s'engouffra dedans.

- Ah... fit Giotto, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Euuh.. Suis-je censé m'inquiéter pour quelque chose ..?

Tsuna ouvrit la porte qui grinça.

- Chuuuut ! Je ne suis _jamais _venue, tu as compris ?

Et elle disparut dans le placard.

Giotto ne bougea pas, et resta silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes, toujours en état de choc, et alors qu'il allait la questionner sur son comportement, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit de nouveau.

- Coucou, Ieyasu-kun ! S'écria Luce.

'_Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde débarque dans mon bureau en claquant la porte aujourd'hui ? Si ça continue, je vais devoir la faire faire réparer en même __temps que le mur..' _grommela intérieurement le blond, tout en se souvenant que G, Knuckle, Lampo et Alaude étaient entrés de la même manière plutôt tôt dans la journée. Mais il continua de sourire, et salua gentiment la nouvelle venue.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Luce-san ?

- Oh ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi formel ! Appelle moi Luce. Et je suis venue parce que je pensais que Tsuna-chan serait venue se réfugier ici ! Dit Luce avec un grand sourire.

- Ah... répondit Giotto, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Et pourquoi cherches-tu Tsuna-chan ?

- Et bien, Reborn a proposé une partie de cache-cache à la Vongola Académie ! S'exclama Luce.

- Je vois.. Et je suppose que Tsuna est celle qui doit se cacher, c'est ça ?

- Ouii ! Fit Luce en frappant dans ses mains. Et Reborn a dit qu'il donnerait au gagnant tout ce qu'il voulait ! Nous jouons à la version prolongée ! Et donc, celui qui la trouvera avant 8 heure aura gagné !

Giotta acquiesça lentement.

- Je.. vois.. Qui sont les autres joueurs ?

- Juste nous huit. Je pensais que ce serait plus marrant si on y incluait vous autres du Conseil des Elèves, mais Reborn n'était pas d'accord, expliqua-t-elle en plaçant un doigt sur son menton.

- Maudit Reborn, grommela Giotto en serrant son poing, tandis qu'une veine excédée battait à sa tempe et qu'un tic agitait dangereusement son sourcil.

- Si tu vois Tsuna-chan, fais le moi savoir s'il te plait ! J'ai quelques projets pour Reborn ! Salut !

La jeune fille se retourna et sortit du bureau. Giotto poussa un soupir.

- C'est bon, tu peux sortir maintenant.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- Giotto, aide moi à sortir de ce bordel !

- Je pensais t'avoir dit de l'éviter, soupira-t-il.

- Je l'ai fait, mais il ne veut pas me laisser tranquille ! Se plaignit Tsuna en levant les mains en l'air. Aujourd'hui je me suis échappée de la salle de classe juste avant la pause déjeuner et voilà ce qui s'est passé !

Giotto fredonna légèrement tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire.

- Je sais ! Sortons en ville !

- Hein ? On a le droit ? Il y a encore des cours..

Voyant que Tsuna avait l'air mal à l'aise, Giotto lui sourit.

- Demain c'est le weekend, et je suis le Président du Conseil.

- Tu abuses de ta position là.. désapprouva-t-elle en grimaçant.

- Tu préfères rester ici et attendre que Reborn te trouve ?

Tsuna frissonna.

- C'est ce que je pensais. Allez viens ! On y va !

Giotto tendit la main et attrapa celle de Tsuna, la tirant hors du bureau, non sans s'être assuré que le message était bien claire.

* * *

Après plusieurs virages dans les couloirs, ils purent enfin atteindre les voitures privées de l'Académie. Giotto montra son badge à une employée, même si c'était un geste inutile puisque celle ci avait déjà appelé quelqu'un, et un chauffeur arriva.

L'Académie Vongola était en fait un grand complexe séparé en quatre départements différents, quelques bureaux, des dortoirs, des restaurants, un hôpital et une centre ville. Il y avait même une forêt et un lac.

Le centre ville était à environ 15 minutes en voiture des bus avaient été mis à disposition et faisaient des aller-retour après les heures de cours et pendant le weekend. Ceux qui occupaient une position importante dans l'Académie pouvaient utiliser les chauffeurs privés. Ce groupe était composé du personnel, du Conseil des Elèves, et de l'association des Arcobaleno. Mais la plupart du temps, les membres du personnel n'allait pas en ville, et s'ils s'y rendaient, les trajets en bus ne les dérangeaient pas.

* * *

Lorsque Giotto et Tsuna arrivèrent au centre ville, ils ne furent pas surpris de le voir presque désert. Quelques hommes d'affaire, des personnes fortunées ou très influentes dans le monde étaient autorisés à acheter des produits de la marque Vongola. Des gardes surveillaient ces gens là de près pour s'assurer qu'ils n'essayent pas de se rapprocher des autres bâtiments de l'académie.

Tsuna et Giotto rirent en pensant aux membres de l'association des Arcobaleno en train de courir dans le campus, et peut-être même dans la forêt, à la recherche de la jeune fille. Puis, ils discutèrent de l'endroit où ils devraient se rendre en premier, et des choses qu'ils avaient besoin d'acheter.

Ils allèrent aux arcades et jouèrent à différents jeux. Puis, ils se promenèrent dans les nombreux magasins, essayant des vêtements ridicules et se moquant des nouvelles tendances. Enfin, ils visitèrent les autres petites boutiques des coins de rue, jetant un coup d'oeil sur les bibelots et autres babioles.

Giotto regarda autour de lui et acheta deux anneaux assortis pour eux. Tsuna lui sourit et mit le sien sur son majeur, tandis que Giotto en fit de même. La brunette serra son ami dans ses bras en guise de remerciement, puis attrapa sa main et l'emmena vers la boutique suivante, qui s'avérait être un magasin de bonbons, où ils achetèrent des friandises pour les ramener avec eux ou pour en grignoter sur le chemin. Finalement, leur petite balade les mena jusqu'à la pâtisserie.

- C'était super aujourd'hui, dit Tsuna en souriant, après que la serveuse rougissante et bégayante fut partie avec leur commande.

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas fait quelque chose comme ça, acquiesça Giotto.

- A propos d'il y a deux ans, commença-t-elle silencieusement perdant son air joyeux, je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Hey, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. On a pu passer une journée ensemble aujourd'hui, comme avant, et c'est ça qui compte, la rassura-t-il en souriant, montrant sa rangée de dents blanches.

Très franchement, son sourire paraissait extrêmement ridicule, ce qui entraîna un fou rire chez Tsuna.

- T'as l'air d'un idiot quand tu souris comme ça.

Giotto fronça son nez et donna une légère pichenette sur le nez de son amie.

- Cette tête arrange encore moins les choses ! Réussit-elle à dire entre deux rires.

Le blond fut un peu vexé, et soufflant sur des mèches qui étaient tombées devant ses yeux, il pinça la joue de la brunette, puis sourit.

- Et donc je suppose que tu as apprécié le temps qu'on a passé ensemble ?

Tsuna lui sourit en retour.

- Evidemment.

Ils remercièrent d'un signe de tête la serveuse qui avait placé leurs boissons sur la table.

Tsuna souffla sur son thé au lait avant de prendre une gorgée prudemment. Puis, elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

- On ne devrait peut-être pas trop tarder à rentrer. Vu qu'aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour de cours de la semaine, je suis sûre que beaucoup d'élèves vont venir ici. Je ne veux pas que l'un d'entre eux vienne te déranger parce que tu es avec moi. Peut-être que je devrai rentrer en bus.

Giotto, qui était en train de prendre une gorgée de son café, fronça les sourcils.

- Tsu-chan, ils ne vont pas venir m'embêter. J'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec toi, tu sais. Et _non_, tu ne prendras pas le bus. Tu vas rentrer avec moi.

- Ahlala, Gio-kun. Tu es plutôt exigeant aujourd'hui, le taquina Tsuna.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ébouriffa les cheveux de Tsuna, en faisant attention à ne pas toucher ses mèches. Il eut un sourire quand une moue se forma sur son visage.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas que les autres sachent que nous sommes des amis d'enfance. Ils pourraient même être plus gentils avec toi.

Ils remercièrent la serveuse alors que celle-ci déposa leurs pâtisseries. Tsuna secoua la tête.

- Comme ils peuvent être plus méchant avec nous. En plus, je n'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention.

Elle prit une bouchée et savoura sa tarte à la fraise.

- Je pense toujours que je pourrais mieux te protéger si tu laissais les autres savoir, répliqua Giotto avant qu'il ne goûte à son gâteau.

Tsuna haussa les épaules.

- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque.

Elle tendit sa main, et déroba la fourchette de Giotto, juste avant qu'il ne la mette dans sa bouche pour une deuxième bouchée.

- Hé ! Protesta le blond en la regardant manger une part de son gâteau.

Il rougit légèrement à cause du baiser indirect qu'ils avaient échanger, mais Tsuna était toujours aussi inconsciente et ne remarqua rien du tout.

- Huum, le mocha n'est pas mal. Mais je préfère celui au chocolat.

Elle lui rendit sa fourchette et reprit la sienne. Elle coupa un morceau de sa tarte et tendit sa fourchette.

- Tiens tu peux en prendre un peu. Euuh ? Giotto, tu as de la fièvre ou quoi ?

_'Elle ne se rend compte de rien ! Trop naïve ! Mais...' _Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Giotto en voyant Tsuna qui commençait à paniquer. Il se pencha en avant, vers le morceau de tarte qui lui était tendu, au grand embarras de Tsuna. _'C'est ce qui la rend aussi mignonne.'_Celle-ci lui sourit, malgré le rose qui teintait ses joues, à cause des actions de son ami blond.

- Pas mal, commenta-t-il. Peut-être que je prendrai celui-là la prochaine fois.

- Alors je prendrai celui au chocolat ! Comme ça, on pourra partager ! S'enthousiasma Tsuna.

- Oh ? Donc tu es prête à partir discrètement de l'école avec moi une nouvelle fois ?

Il eut un sourire espiègle.

- Ah ! Se figea-t-elle en réalisant comment ses mots ont été interprétés.

- Sinon, si tu ne veux pas sécher les cours, on peut sortir le weekend.

Il pouvait presque voir les gouttes de sueur sur son front, tant elle réfléchissait face à ce dilemme. Les deux propositions avaient de mauvais côtés selon Tsuna. Mais maintenant qu'elle se souvenait à quel point elle s'était amusée aujourd'hui avec son ami d'enfance et frère de coeur, elle voulait vraiment recommencer.

- Peut-être... Un soir après les cours... si on a pas trop.. de devoirs, dit-elle lentement et à contrecoeur.

Giotto sourit.

- Très bien, c'est un rendez-vous alors.

Les joues de Tsuna se colorèrent, mais elle ne répliqua pas. Elle pensait juste que Giotto était en train de la taquiner.  
Ils finirent leurs parts de gâteau et leurs boissons, discutèrent sur des sujets divers, puis réglèrent l'addition avant de rentrer.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu veux manger pour le dîner ce soir ? Demanda Tsuna en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre. En voyant que le blond l'avait suivit jusqu'ici, elle savait qu'il allait rester pour le reste de la journée.

- Pourquoi pas un plat italien, lui répondit Giotto avec un large sourire.

Tsuna soupira.

- Tu aimes vraiment me faire faire des choses difficiles, n- _Reborn _!

- Yo, Dame-Tsuna, fit calmement le jeune homme au cheveux noir de sa position décontractée sur le canapé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

Giotto lâcha un long soupir.

- Reborn, c'est considéré comme 'entrer par effraction', tu sais.

- Idiot, rétorqua-t-il simplement, ignorant de ce fait l'avertissement qui lui été adressé. Et je suis ici pour gagner, Dame-Tsuna. Tu avais déjà oublié ?

- Argh..

Tsuna avait vraiment oublié. Mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle l'admette. Même si l'air supérieur de Reborn lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Elle claqua sa langue d'agacement.

- Sors d'ici, tu veux ?

- Essaye encore, je t'écouterai peut-être, répliqua ironiquement Reborn. Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Tu es vraiment capable de cuisiner des plats italiens ?

Tsuna afficha un air indigné.

- Giotto est Italien et sa mère est venue chez moi quand elle a su que ma mère m'apprenait à cuisiner.

- Oui, c'était une journée que je préfèrerais oublier, ajouta Giotto en se souvenant à quel point sa mère était devenue féroce ce jour-là. Désolée pour ça d'ailleurs, Tsu-chan. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter, mais tu sais comment elle est..

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Avoir deux femmes pour lui enseigner l'art culinaire était un des moments les plus effrayants de sa vie, mais au moins le résultat fut positif.

- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de t'excuser pour ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est ma mère qui le lui a apprit de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi qui lui a divulgué mon secret.

- Oui mais.. Si j'avais décroché le téléphone ce jour là et dit que ma mère n'était pas là.. tenta de nouveau le blond.

Tsuna secoua sa tête.

- Nan, ça n'aurait rien changé. Maman était complètement déchaînée. Je suis sûre qu'elle se serait précipité en ville juste pour trouver ta mère.

Reborn, agacé d'être ignoré, décida de s'incruster dans la conversation.

- Bien bien, je vais rester ici ce soir pour tester tes « talents » culinaires..

- Quoi ?! Hors de question, squatteur ! Sors d'ici ! Cria Tsuna.

Mais il ne fit que de sourire narquoisement, et se mit dans une position plus confortable. Tsuna grinça des dents, mais alla dans la cuisine. _'Peut-être que je peux mettre du poison dans sa portion...'_

- Et pour info, je suis immunisé contre presque tous les poisons, précisa Reborn depuis le canapé.

- Tsuna ! Pose moi ce couvert ! Hurla Giotto en plongeant sur le couteau de cuisine qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

* * *

**Dernier Blabla : **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :3

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, trois mots me suffisent largement, juste pour me dire que j'ai des lecteurs..  
Parce que - et je sais que je ne suis pas la seule à être dans ce cas - quand je compare le nombre de reviews au nombre de visites..  
Euuh. Je me demande si les stats' du site n'auraient pas bugué '-'  
Bref, vous voyez le truc.  
Sur ce, à la revoyure !


End file.
